User talk:Creator613
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 00:17, April 18, 2010 Re: New Sure, but you didn't answer my question. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Check Vincent's talk page. Also, you don't need to capitolize every word you type. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting concept. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Did something happen between you and Serge? And yes, I like the concept. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::A Grudge is not something that lasts forever nor should it matter. Just a bit of wisdom -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::That was there and this is here. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jason has various methods, the one he uses to create Rage Naga involves collecting a huge, huge amount of positive energy and then combining it with data. Another method involves looking at old Bakugan data, and splicing several together.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Still, I think the three of us should have a joint name. I'm thinking 'the big three'. We could even work your rivalry into the project. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Story I'm actually in the middle of an RP for now. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's the Strike of Jason arc, and currently me and Serge are battling. Anyone can join by putting the name of their character on the article. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember, this place is fairly new, and it is an RPG there. Both me and Serge post -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Umm...you posted in the 'synopsis' section of the whole arc, kind of like an overview. You see those links there? That's where the RP happens XD -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again~! Me n' serge are battling atm. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait to make your post. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 12:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *P.S. It's right here: In a dark laboratory, Vincent Black locked on to the large Source Of Energy. "Quickly Men! The Solstice Is Almost Upon Us! Load The Fear Ripper and Dragonoid DNA Sequences, The Darkus Ones." he Said Locking In The Coordinates. Whispering Under His Breath, He Said," I Should have made A System. But Then Again, This Allows Immediate testing." With Another Release of Energy, He Found The Location And Locked In. The Machine Was Ready, And The Solstice Was Aligned, His Part Was Only Beginning.Typing Furiously, He Activated His Machine, And Brought To Life A Beast Right In Front Of The Brawlers. Also, I'd request that you refrain from forcing your own story into this, there's plenty of room on the wiki, making another page for a story is easily done. If you have a story idea, you're more than welcome to create an article for it ;-;-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 13:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I Feel sorry for you. You have absolutely no imagination. I feel sorry for you. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 00:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...well, there are exceptions. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 00:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi?